Memorias nothing more 2
by Ragster
Summary: fanfic hitsugaya e hinamori, o amor pode ser mais forte que o esquecimento? POV hinamori
1. Preludio

Prelúdio da história:

Para ler essa fanfic é necessário ler aquela maravilhosa fanfic chamada "Nothing more" escrita por Hyuuga Mitha que me concedeu a honra de fazer uma continuação.

Agora eles são shinigamis na soul society, a guerra contra o aizen já passou, porém hitsugaya ainda sofre por desde que morrerão apenas ele se lembra do que ocorreu em vida, enquanto hinamori além de n se lembrar tomou o que sente como amor fraterno. Poderá o amor superar essa barreira? Só pra avisar fanfic hinamori POV


	2. Capítulo 1

O dia estava calmo na sereitei, desde o fim da guerra todos já haviam se recuperado fisicamente e emocionalmente.

Eu estou andando em direção do esquadrão de meu melhor amigo, hitsugaya toushirou, apesar de eu ter feito tantas coisas ruins ele já perdoou tudo e voltamos a ser amigos embora eu sempre ache estranho ele estar sempre com uma face distante quase nostálgica.

Pouco antes de chegar ao esquadrão dele percebo que ele está sentado mais adiante, me aproximo sorrindo.

Hinamori- Olá shiro-chan, posso me sentar?

E lá se vai ele responder de cara quase emburrada para mim.

Hitsugaya- É hitsugaya taichou, e sim pode se sentar.

Logo me sento ao lado dele, o dia estava amanhecendo e a sereitei estava apenas começando suas atividades, shirou-chan parecia estar sempre com uma cara meio entristecida, e eu não conseguia entender o porquê.

Hinamori- Ei hitsugaya-kun não é ótimo estarmos juntos como éramos antes? É bom estar com meu melhor amigo.

Hitsugaya- Como antes...*falou com voz distante*

Hinamori- Ei hitsugaya-kun você se lembra de quando éramos vivos né?

Ele olha pro céu e responde.

Hitsugaya- Sim, por que hinamori?

Eu continuo olhando para ele, apesar de estar sempre de cara fechada era uma boa companhia.

Hinamori- É tão bom saber que nossa amizade durou até mesmo depois de morrermos né?

A face dele parece ter obscurecido de repente, como se lembrasse de algo triste, fiquei um tanto surpresa com isso.

Hitsugaya- Olha para falar a verdade hinamori.../

Hinamori- Shirou-chan se ocorreu algo de ruim em vida conosco que pode ter acabado com nossa amizade, eu não quero saber prefiro a ignorar isso.*interrompi pois não queria estragar nossa forte amizade*

Ele levanta a face me encarando nos olhos com uma expressão seriamente triste que me deixou espantada.

Hitsugaya- Hinamori, a única coisa que ocorreu de ruim conosco foi nós morrermos, e é realmente a pior coisa.

Eu sorrio aliviada a única coisa de ruim que nos ocorreu foi superada.

Hinamori- Que bom que foi só isso então, afinal conseguimos voltar a estar juntos de novo não?

Hitsugaya- Sim hinamori......

Após ter falado isso com uma voz tomada pela depressão ele vai embora, eu estou surpresa com a resposta dele, mesmo concordando comigo algo deve ter acontecido além da morte e se for para deixá-lo mais alegre eu irei descobrir e solucionar o problema! Afinal devo isso a ele por ter me perdoado e salvado tantas vezes.

Após pensar nisso vou para minha sala tentar recordar minhas lembranças enquanto trabalho, hoje será um dia longo...


	3. Chapter 2

O dia já esta quase no fim, o sol já estava começando a se por e eu não consegui nem chegar perto de lembrar algo de quando era viva, queria poder mas é impossível eu gostaria muito de saber o que aconteceu que fez o shiro-chan ficar triste mas não tem como.

Deveria existir outro jeito, alguma forma mais fácil para shinigamis se lembrarem se realmente querem, porém nunca ouvi falar de algum shinigami além de shiro-chan que se lembrasse seja por meios normais, seja por meios forçados.

Paro de organizar a papelada do meu esquadrão, na falta de um capitão tenho trabalhado dobrado o que me deixa esgotada, acho que continuarei o resto amanhã e me dedicarei o resto do dia a apenas tentar me lembrar de algo de minha antiga vida, por mais que seja impossível tenho que fazer isso.

Hinamori--Aiiii! Como eu vou conseguir fazer isso? Não pode ser impossível!

-O que não pode ser impossível?

Pulo com o susto, e quando eu olho pro lado vejo minha amiga Matsumoto, sub-capitã do esquadrão do shiro-chan, ela está me olhando com aquela clássica cara de curiosa dela, bem talvez ela possa me ajudar, afinal quem não arrisca não petisca.

Hinamori--Ah. Olá Matsumoto-san, eu não te vi chegando desculpe.

Matsumoto--Qual é hinamori-chan não precisa ser tão formal comigo, mas o que não pode ser impossível?

Eu suspiro, espero que ela possa me ajudar ela é uma das minhas últimas esperanças para lembrar.

Hinamori--Sabe Matsumoto-chan, Você sabe que é raro shinigamis se lembrarem de como era sua vida antes de morrerem não sabe?

Ela faz uma cara meio intrigada, porém me responde:

Matsumoto--Hum... Sei sim, mas o que tem isso?

Hinamori--É que eu descobri que o Shiro-chan se lembra de sua antiga vida...

Matsumoto--Sério? Puxa interessante, mas o que isso tem haver com você?

Hinamori--É que ele me falou que nos conhecíamos antes mesmo de morrermos, porém algo nessa antiga vida o deixa triste e eu queria saber o que é para tentar animá-lo de algum jeito, eu devo isso a ele por tudo que fez por mim, entretanto por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo me lembrar de minha antiga vida, porém não deve ser completamente impossível! Deve ter um jeito alternativo que me force a lembrar...

Matsumoto faz uma expressão pensativa, mas logo o rosto dela parece se iluminar como se tivesse se lembrado de algo.

Matsumoto--Bem você provavelmente não sabe mas, em Karakura existe um homem chamado Urahara Kisuke que inventa e fabrica várias coisas doidas, ele provavelmente pode ter o que você precisa.

Fico surpresa, realmente existe algum outro jeito! Quero entrar em contato com essa pessoa.

Hinamori—E você pode me por em contato com essa pessoa?

Matsumoto—Claro Hinamori-chan, amanhã mesmo já te ponho em contato com ele pode ser?

Meu rosto se ilumina de alegria e eu a abraço

Hinamori—Matsumoto-chan, e muito obrigado por me ajudar.

Ela se levanta sorrindo.

Matsumoto—De nada Hinamori-chan, eu gosto de ver meus amigos e amigas felizes, mas quando você souber o que houve pode me contar? Fiquei muito curiosa

Hinamori—Claro Matsumoto-chan, afinal você está me ajudando.

De repente nós ouvimos um berro de alguém distante e muito zangado "MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!" fazendo com que Matsumoto ficasse aterrorizada, sim era shiro-chan e pelo que parece Matsumoto havia fugido do trabalho de novo.

Matsumoto já estava saindo quando eu digo para ela:

Hinamori—Por favor não conte para ele certo?

Ela vira o rosto:

Matsumoto- Claro Hinamori, não precisa se preocupar.

E após falar isso ela sai correndo para fugir do shiro-chan, e após isso me recolho em meus aposentos muito feliz por meu problema estar quase resolvido.

Ufa gente, desculpem a demora por postar esse capítulo, mas ai está e não se esqueçam quanto mais reviews mais eu tenho vontade de escrever ^^, obrigado a todos pelas reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

Hoje acordei bem disposta e feliz, Matsumoto-chan resolverá meu problema e enquanto isso posso trabalhar sossegada. O dia está ensolarado, porém agradável, ah! Como eu adoro dias assim.

Tenho tido muito trabalho como sempre e por isso terminei meu almoço rapidamente, porém quando eu ia voltar ao trabalho alguém entra apressadamente na minha sala.

Matsumoto--hinamori-chan, você vêm comigo consegui entrar em contato com o urahara.

Hinamori—ah. Que bom, vamos logo então

Ela logo me puxa e estamos andando pela sereitei, eu estou ansiosa para saber se existe alguma solução, quero saber o que realmente ocorreu.

Logo chegamos a um portal sekai que foi aberto, e assim uma borboleta infernal entra nele e Matsumoto me puxa para dentro. Corremos por aquele corredor até chegarmos a Terra.

Estamos diante da loja da qual ela falou, estou suando frio, mas logo ela me puxa para dentro. Quando adentramos nós avistamos o homem que deve ser urahara mais adiante, fomos logo falar com ele.

Hitsugaya--ham... Você que é urahara kisuke?

Ele se abana e logo responde com uma voz divertida meio preguiçosa.

Urahara—Sou sim, minha amiga Matsumoto-san me disse que você precisava de minha ajuda, do que você necessita?

Engulo seco, estou rezando para ele ter a solução do meu problema, ele é minha última esperança, falo com voz meio baixa:

Hinamori-- errr... Eu precisava de um jeito de poder relembrar do que ocorreu quando eu era viva, existe algum método que me force a lembrar?

Urahara—Hum? É só isso? É claro que tem um jeito...

Ele se vira remexendo num armário até que encontra algo, e assim que se vira posso ver uma pílula azul na mão dele.

Urahara—Tome isso antes de dormir, e você sonhará com o que você quer saber de quando era viva.

Assim ele me entrega, e eu olho surpresa pra pílula:

Hinamori—Tem certeza de que isso vai me fazer lembrar?

Urahara—100% de certeza, meus produtos nunca falham.

Hinamori—Puxa muito obrigado senhor Urahara.

Urahara—Não precisa agradecer Hinamori-san, faça bom uso desse medicamento

Assim após agradecermos voltamos a soul society, eu agradeci a Matsumoto-chan com a promessa de que iria contar a ela, e logo eu me dirigi aos meus aposentos para fazer meu trabalho, afinal eu era uma sub-capitã de um esquadrão sem capitão e já está quase no fim da tarde, tenho que terminar a papelada.

Continuo com minha papelada, mesmo sendo quase impossível me concentrar, afinal eu vou descobrir hoje a noite o que houve em minha vida que possa ter afetado o Shiro-chan! Isso me deixa tremendamente ansiosa, mas agora eu penso em outra coisa... O que será que irei fazer para ele ficar mais feliz? Será que existe algo que eu possa fazer mesmo descobrindo meu passado? Eu rezo para que a resposta seja sim.

Já anoiteceu, hoje está uma bela noite estrelada de clima agradável e por esse motivo parece que terei uma boa noite de sonho para conseguir descobrir o motivo, acho melhor já me recolher para meu aposento até por que eu já terminei meu trabalho e estou super cansada.

Assim que chego a meu aposento, me arrumo para dormir e olho para a pílula que retirei do bolso.

Hinamori—Agora é a hora.

Eu tomo o medicamento, não sinto nada de especial porém me deito e começo a pensar no que quero me lembrar "O que aconteceu na minha vida com o Shirou-chan que pode ter acabado com nossa amizade?", e assim adormeço.

(Nessa parte dela dormindo se quiserem releiam a fanfic que eu indiquei no prólogo, pois foi o sonho da Hinamori e agora continuarei na parte em que ela acorda)

Acordo de repente após o termino do meu sonho, estou suando frio e devo estar com uma cara totalmente pálida.

Como pode ser isso!!!!!! Eu namorava o shiro-chan! Mas como pode ser isso??? Eu não consigo acreditar, ta certo sempre senti algo forte por ele, porém sempre considerei amor fraterno como se fossemos irmãos...

Mas deve ser exatamente por isso que ele está tão distante e desanimado, ele deve estar sofrendo por não ser mais correspondido por mim. Isso é uma coisa muito triste, o que será que devo fazer? Eu não sei ao certo se o amo, e mesmo que soubesse será que ele me aceitaria de volta?

Suspiro cansada "não agüento mais essas duvidas estou realmente precisando de uma noite de sono, EI! Já sei! Vou pedir conselhos a Matsumoto-chan amanhã, quem sabe ela não possa resolver esse meu conflito? Tomara porque não sei o que fazer."

Após tomar um copo d'água para relaxar, eu me deito na cama e começo a adormecer.

Por mais estranho que me pareça, eu parecia feliz... Será que não sou totalmente feliz por não estar mais com ele? Será que a leve tristeza que sempre sinto quando estou perto dele é por esse motivo? Não sei ao certo mas com certeza Matsumoto –chan saberá.

Sorrio com o pensamento e adormeço calmamente.


	5. Capitulo 4

Após acordar de um sono nem um pouco tranqüilo, me levanto e me arrumo para poder conversar mais tarde com Matsumoto-chan para lhe contar o sonho que tive.

Chego a meu esquadrão com muitos pensamentos para organizar e logo começo meu trabalho a espera da Matsumoto-chan.

Quando começa a chegar a hora do meu almoço vejo Matsumoto-chan entrando pela porta com uma cara de quem mal espera pra saber de uma fofoca, sorrio com a chegada dela oferecendo um lugar.

Hinamori- Oi Matsumoto-chan, pelo visto veio para que eu lhe conte o sonho né?

Matsumoto- Com toda a certeza Hinamori, mal espero pra saber o que houve, agora sem rodeios conta ai

Hinamori- Eu vou contar, porém tenha calma depois que eu te contar ok?

Matsumoto- Ta ta, mas conta logo que estou ansiosa!

Suspiro ao ver que o que falei não adiantaria muito, mas afinal essa é a Matsumoto bem ou mal irei contar só ela pode me ajudar.

Comecei a contar o que aconteceu no sonho (Aqui a hinamori conta o que aconteceu na fanfic Nothing more) quanto mais eu contava a história mais Matsumoto ficava de boca aberta de tanta surpresa, ao terminar a história:

Hinamori- E foi isso o que aconteceu Matsumoto-chan.

Matsumoto- Eu não acredito que você namorava o Hitsugaya Taichou quando era viva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tapei a boca dela após ela dar esse quase grito, olhei pra fora da porta e vi que não havia ninguém por sorte.

Hinamori- Matsumoto! Não fique falando isso alto! Quer que alguém escute nossa conversa?

Matsumoto- Ah! Desculpe-me, mas fiquei espantada, realmente é um grande acontecimento estou surpresa, mas e agora o que você vai fazer?

Ela perguntou com ar de afobação de quem está assistindo ao ultimo capitulo de uma novela, eu, porém abaixei a cabeça um tanto triste.

Hinamori- Eu não sei...

Matsumoto- Hãããaãã? Como assim não sabe? Não é meio obvio?

Hinamori- É que eu realmente não sei.

Matsumoto- Ué eu achei que você iria querer reatar com ele!

Hinamori- Acontece que não tenho certeza de meus sentimentos, após morrer e encontrá-lo eu tomei isso como laço fraternal que não será realmente o que nós somos um do outro? Praticamente irmãos e nada mais?

Levantei a cabeça, Matsumoto estava pensativa, porém logo me responde:

Matsumoto- Mas tem dois poréns, primeiro você me disse que além de ter ficado muito feliz no fim desse sonho você também parecia amar ele antes dele se declarar certo?

Hinamori- ham sim.

Matsumoto- Pois então, você realmente não sente nada mesmo com apenas essa relação de amizade?

Penso um pouco e respondo:

Hinamori- Pra falar a verdade, há muito tempo ando um pouco triste sem saber o porquê e geralmente é quando estou perto dele e eu bem que gosto de quando fico perto dele.

Matsumoto- Pois então, isso não significa que você realmente o ama?

Espanto-me de leve, então o sentimento é verdadeiro.

Hinamori- Mas tem outro porém...

Matsumoto- Qual?

Hinamori- Ele nunca me aceitaria de volta, pense Matsumoto-chan! Eu me esqueci de tudo, o fiz sofrer muito, por isso ele nunca que iria me aceitar de volta provavelmente ele não me ama mais e sim odeia.

Falo isso com muita tristeza na voz, mas vejo Matsumoto-chan balançar a cabeça negativamente com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Matsumoto- Hinamori-chan, Hinamori-chan. Pelo visto você não entende nada sobre o amor.

Hinamori- Como assim Matsumoto-chan?

Estou curiosa, e Matsumoto-chan assume um aspecto quase materno.

Matsumoto- Hinamori-chan, quando se ama alguém é impossível deixar de amar, por que você acha que o Hitsugaya-taichou está sempre tentando te proteger e te ajudar? E tem mais uma coisa, uma coisa que poucas pessoas sabem.

Hinamori- O que?

Matsumoto- Você sabe porque ele quis se tornar shinigami e ser capitão?

Hinamori- Ham, pra falar a verdade não ele sempre disse que nunca gostou de ser shinigami, mas sempre que o pergunto nunca responde o porquê de querer ser.

Matsumoto- Eu descobri por um antigo colega de treino dele que, ele se tornou shinigami apenas para não perder uma pessoa, e se tornou capitão para ser admirado por essa pessoa.

Abro a boca em espantamento enquanto Matsumoto sorri divertida, então ele nunca deixou de me amar e atura tanta coisa apenas por mim! Puxa ele deve ter sofrido muito até agora.

Matsumoto- Então agora eu acho que tem como ter uma base do que você vai fazer né?

Hinamori- Sim, mas não tenho certeza

Matsumoto abre um sorriso ainda maior

Matsumoto- Emtão que tal eu te dar uns conselhos?

Hinamori- Errr... Ok né, você deve ter bons conselhos pra me dar, por favor, me ajude.

Então passamos mais um bom tempo conversando, espero conseguir reaver minha felicidade e a do Shiro-kun.

Foi mal a demora do capítulo pessoal, mas minha semana foi meio enrolada. Bem está ai o capitulo conversa com Matsumoto, no próximo capitulo ela provavelmente já vai falar com o hitsugaya por favor mandem reviews se gostaram desse cap ^^


End file.
